Azgeda Rising
by VikingBench
Summary: Harry James Potter was thrown through the veil after defeating Voldemort. He wakes up and meets death, who gives him another opportunity for life. His next memories is waking up in a giant space station, over a world ravaged by nuclear war. Disclaimer:I do not own either The 100 or Harry Potter. On hiatus until I find inspiration to continue writing this story again.
1. Chapter 1

Harry James Potter was silently sitting in his cell in the ministry of magic. He was relaxed where many would have already panicked. Slowly his thoughts turned to what brought him here in the first place.

Dumbledore had been late saving him in his trial before his fifth year. As a consequence he was banished from Britain and has his wand snapped. He was given 48 hours to leave the country. It was only his age and what the international wizarding community would say that saved him from Azkaban. As soon as he was sentenced Dumbledore burst in through the doors with all his pomp and circumstance as he told the wizengamot that he would represent Harry's defence. In the confusion when he learnt he was late, Harry sneaked out of the ministry.

Using his muggle knowledge Harry made his way to the leaky cauldron and gringotts. There he found out that Dumbledore had been stealing from him and that he had played his friends to be close to him from his own bank account. Harry immediately ordered the stolen goods back. Whet the goblins heard that he was banished they agreed to transfer all his vaults to Switzerland and suggested to Harry that he should visit the ICW. As a final gesture of goodwill the performed s medical examination where they found the soul shard stuck in his scar before it was promptly removed. The information was sent to the ICW.

Escaping the country without alerting any of Dumbledore's minions were surprisingly easy. All he had to do was travel the muggle way and he was soon on an airplane on the way to Switzerland.

Harry met a representative of the ICW who were shocked where she learnt what had happened. Harry gave proof in the form of memories that showed all his adventures in Hogwarts. In the end, Harry was given a option. He would be trained to become an agent for the ICW and the UN. In short, he would become an assassin.

Harry had a new wand made, ebony wood and thestrals heartstring,and was led to a underground building. There he was trained in everything imaginable. He was trained in biologi, physics, chemistry, acting, languages, martial arts, combat magic, potions, runes, seduction, muggle weapons new and old, politics, the mental arts and many many more subjects. After three years of training in a special time room that equated to three months real time he was ready.

Harry spent the next ten years working all over the world. He worked as an assassin taking out targets that threatened the world, both muggle and magical. He worked as a bodyguard and protected several politicians from assassination attempts. He hunted criminals, sabotaged people when they were about to discover the magical world, seduced and stole information from targets and built up the largest spy network in the world.

In Britain things had gotten bad, it took the Voldemort revealing himself and killing Sirius Black to get the minister to finally see reason. In the end he didn't really do anything, instead he held galas and balls to get himself re-elected time and time again. After five years Dumbledore finally tried to get Harry to return. He admitted that he had finally tracked down and destroyed the horcruxes, going so far as to serve them to Harry to show. Harry had smiled as he saw the ring, he knew the legend and knew that he was now in possession of two of the legendary items.

In the end it took the Queen herself to rescind the banishment and order him to take care of the problems. When Harry had landed on the shoes of Britain, he was a different person than the one that had left. Give was the moody, impulsive teenager. Instead there was a hard, calculating man. The second Dumbledore had shown up and seen Harry, he had tried hitting him with a compulsion charm. Harry took offence and disarmed the old headmaster before breaking his nose with a punch.

Taking out Voldemort was far from the hardest assignment he had been given. Harry had waited in the shadows, far from his position with a sniper rifle. As the dark lord's brain decorated the walls behind him, all the marked death eaters died instantly.

Harry had arrived in the ministry where he was immediately detained and arrested, he was given a mock trial where he wasn't given permission to speak. He was convicted of breaking his banishment, attacking a respected member of the wizarding public in Albus Dumbledore and killing hundreds of people. The fact that they were all marked death eaters apparently wasn't important. He was to be sent through the veil at sunrise the next day.

What nobody in Britain knew was that Harry was wearing a wire the whole time. A mixture of muggle techniques and magic had been used on him to send signals to the ICW and the UN. They received visuals of everything he saw, heard everything he heard and said and knew all spells he had cast or had been cast against him. That was the main reason why Harry was so calm. He knew he works die, but he world get the last laugh. After his death everything in his vaults and all his possessions works be divided between the goblins, the ICW and UN and different charities all over the world. The charities works receive most of the percentage. Harry knew that the ministry would be done after every had sentenced him.

"Stand up prisoner." Harry looked up and saw Kingsley Shacklebolt standing by the door, wand aimed at his face. Harry ignored the wand and followed the orders with a tired smile and without complain. When they reached the room, Harry saw that it was full of influential members of magical Britain. In the front he saw the minister of magic Amos Diggory and back in s corner, Harry could see his former friends scowl at him.

"Shall we do this then?" Harry asked the minister as he stood with his back towards the veil. Amos took a deep, steadying breath.

"I, Amos Diggory, the minister of magic, hereby sentence you to death by the veil." With that, he sent silent spell that pushed Harry, back first, through the veil.

One week later the ministry had fallen by orders of the ICW and the Queen. Her majesty took control of magical Britain again and everybody that had a hand in Harry's death were arrested. Five years later the statute of secrecy fell and the magical and muggle worlds were successfully integrated with minimal bloodshed. The legend of Harry Potter became known the world over and statues were raised in his honour. He would be known for centuries for his sacrifice as his legacy lived on in the many orphanages his donation opened. At least one in every country.

Harry felt himself getting pushed back by the spell, he shivered when he passed through the veil. He was however surprised when he fell on his back on a tree floor.

Harry sat up and looked around. He saw that he had somehow ended up in his favourite bar. He had stumbled upon it in a small town in the middle of nowhere Australia. While it was dark it had a good atmosphere that he really needed after that specific mission. The alcohol was good, the people were good and the fact that he somehow woke up the next morning together with a two naked women in his bed didn't hurt either.

One thing that was different was that it was almost completely empty. The only person there was a blonde woman in around thirty years old wearing boots, jeans and a white shirt. Harry knew that she was attractive, but something told him that flirting with her would be something inadvisable.

"Please come and join me." The woman said. Harry couldn't actually place her accent, it was like a mix between all of them. Harry took a seat at the bar and was mildly surprised when a pint of beer came into existence. He took a sip and treated it. He let out a small laugh, it was his favourite beer, a Swedish lager called Norrlands Guld. He has taken a looking to it when he was in Sweden. An unusual choice that his co-workers questioned, but he didn't care. He looked over at the woman and saw that she had unusual eyes. Her irises were red and her scleras were black with red veins.

"So what are you and where are we?" Harry asked without a care in the world. At least that what it looked like on the outside. On the inside he was using his attitude to gain more information.

"Are you telling me that you don't know who I am master?" The woman asked with a smirk. Harry sat up straighter. Despite his training he couldn't keep that reaction from showing when he realised who she was.

"We both know I'm not your master, no need for you to claim so." Harry told her.

"Isn't that what the legend say? Collect all the hallows and you become the master of death." Her smirk still on her face, she raised her own glass and took a drink.

"I have had several in depths discussions about that, and there are several theories. The most common one is that the three brothers were skilful enchanters that created the objects. Another is that by collecting the hallows gives you the chance for a new life after your own has ended." He drained his glass and took up the bottle of vodka that appeared next. "My favourite theory is that by collecting the three hallows you become death itself and will spend eternity making sure all deaths happen when they are supposed to."

"I like that theory too." Death said. "The truth is that you have to be worthy of my gift to receive it. And you Harry James Potter are worthy."

"Thank you." Harry responded. "In going to call you Zoe." Harry tones that comment perfectly just as Death took a drink making her choke.

"I didn't expect that." Zoe said as she recovered. "Anyway, I'm going to give you a chance for a new life in a new world. If you do good I might give you more lifes, but that is entirely up to you."

"I accept. This life wasn't the greatest. What do u need to know?" He turned to Zoe and looked at her for an explanation.

"This world was struck by nuclear war that forced humans to escape into space to a space station. They did this on order to escape the radiation on earth." She looked to see if Harry was following, which he was. "When you arrive you will be ten years old again and humans have been living in space for decades. To keep their resources as long as possible, all crime, no matter how small, is a death sentence. People are only allowed one child, twins being the exception to the rule. When you arrive I will give you a head wound so you could claim amnesia. I won't know what will happen, but I will make sure you aren't executed."

Harry drained his bottle of whiskey, called forth another pint of beer that he emptied in seconds before standing up, swaying on his feet.

"What are we waiting for? Let's do this."

"Do we have any idea who this mystery child is?" Thelonious Jaha, the chancellor of the ark asked. Marcus Kane, council member of the ark looked at the woman next to him. Abby Griffin, doctor of the ark, looked down on the boy in the bed. She had been woken up early in the morning by a knock on her door and was told they had found a boy, collapsed with a head wound in one of the less occupied parts of the ark.

She stroked the black hair of the boy and sighed. The truth was that nobody had seen him before, and he wasn't in their system.

"I'm sorry Chancellor. We have no idea who he is." Thelonious sighed himself as he looked down on the boy, who looked to be green years old. The same age as his own son.

"I had the guards look to see if they could find his parents, but they couldn't. What they did find was another child that was unaccounted for. It seems that the Blakes had a daughter ten years ago that they his under the floors. Their son Bellamy accidentally gave her away." Marcus cursed loudly.

"They will be flooded then. And the girl placed in a sky box. The same as with the boy of his parents aren't found." He said with steel in his voice.

"Isn't there something we can do?" Abby asked. All she thought about was her own daughter and how hard the conditions in the sky box are.

"The law is clear." Jaha said, hos voice commanding. "The most we can do is place them together. I have an idea for another solution, but I would need to talk to your husband first Abby." Before she could respond the boy opened his eyes and they saw his brilliant green eyes.

"Hello there." Abby greeted him. Her voice soft and calm so not to startle him. "Do you know your name?"

"Harry Potter." The boy answered. Abby wrote the name down. "Where am I? Who are you?" He asked frantically.

"Amnesia?" Marcus asked Abby when the boy had fallen back asleep.

"Might have happened. The head wound probably had something to do with it." She answered looking over his file.

"The bigger problem is the fact that there isn't a Potter family on the ark." Jaha said with a grimace. "We will ve no option but to lock him up."

Harry smirked when he thought about his own acting. While it would stick to be locked up again, he knew that Zoe had promised him he would survive. While he was being led through the station he couldn't keep the smile of his face. It seemed that Death had given him a gift. She had removed the scar on his forehead.

Soon he was pushed through an open door to a cell. The cell was very simple with two beds that looked uncomfortable. On one of the beds he could see a dark haired girl sitting with her knees up to her chest crying.

"My name is Harry, what is your name?" Harry asked her as he sat down on her bed.

"Octavia Blake." The girl responded without looking up. Harry's heart broke and he gave her a big hug. Then and there he knew that he would do his best to keep her alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter opened his eyes. He knew from experience that around one hour had passed since he began meditating. He looked in front of him and saw Octavia sitting in lotus position. He corps however hear from her breathing hours she was actually sleeping and not meditating.

He had spent six months in a cell together with Octavia. The experience hadn't been too bad as he and Octavia got along great. The first few days had been awkward, but slowly he got the girl to open up. He continued with the story that he didn't have any real memories from before he woke up, but that sometimes certain knowledge came to him. He knew that he would someday tell her the truth, but he didn't want to do it on the Ark.

A few weeks after they had been locked up, books started arriving. Books about survival skills. Harry had to teach Octavia how too read, but she was a very quick study. Harry suspected that they would be sent back down on the ground for some reason. Why else works they give the two of them books like that? He stood up and carried the girl to her bed and lay her down.

Teaching her how to meditate wasn't something Harry had planned on doing, but it became a necessity to help her control her emotions. It had started when Octavia learnt that her parents had been floated. She had cried and sulked for days. When she later learnt that it was because of Bellamy she had been found, accident or not, she had been inconsolable. She had cried, raged and started punching walls. In the end Harry took the time to teach her how to meditate. More often than not she fell asleep, but it still helped.

Suddenly the door opened, much to his confusion. He knew that it was the middle of the night and he didn't know why somebody would visit them. He turned around and saw the person he disliked the most in this world, Thelonious Jaha. Harry had heard all about his many people Jaha killed, for even the most minor crimes. The fact that the more privileged people got away with the same crimes less privileged people for killed for didn't give Harry the best opinion of him.

"Prisoners, stand back to the walls facing me with your arms extended." The chancellor told them. Octavia say up straight in her bed, almost falling off. Harry saw her and grabbed her, pulling her to the wall before she could begin shooting questions. While he would love to ask questions, he knew that everything would go faster and be less painful if they just did as they were told in silence. Luckily it seemed as Octavia understood him and kept quiet while shooting a glare at the chancellor.

"What is happening?" Harry asked calmly. He must have looked quite amusing, a ten year old boy acting like an adult.

"We have a special mission for the two of you." Jaha said as one of the guards locked a cuff around Harry's and Octavia's left wrists. They then took grabbed their wrists and started dressing them through the Ark. "We have a special drop pod, made for two people. We were planning on sending it down with equipment that will measure the radiation on the ground. One of our engineers, Jake Griffin pointed out that we could send you two down with it. Every member of the council agreed."

Harry lowered his head in compliance as he was led around. He could hear Octavia fighting against the guards behind him. He smirked as he could imagine how annoying she was. That smirk changed to a full blown laugh as the second they talades her att the pod, she spun around and connected a strong kick between his legs. Harry reacted fast and pulled Octavia next to him. He could see the guard moaning on the ground and in the background he could see the lips of Kane twitch slightly in amusement. Kane was the one person in the Ark, besides Octavia, Harry doesn't mind.

They were loaded into the pod, together with a metal box, Harry assumed contained the instruments, that was fastened to the ground.

"I wish you luck on your journey and absolve you of your crimes." Jaha said in his chansellor voice.

"What crimes?" Harry asked as a glass door closed at the same time the door to the pod closed. Thirty seconds later they could feel themselves dropping.

"Harry?" Harry looked to his right at Octavia and saw the worry that was etched on her face. "Of we don't survive, I just want to tell you that I'm happy to have been your friend."

"And I'm happy to have been yours."Harry told her.

Suddenly everything started to shake violently. Harry tried to calm himself down, but he was terrified. The shaking didn't stop and he knew that get were getting close to the ground. Then the shaking stopped for a moment as the thrusters engaged. Sadly having been sitting for almost a century had affected the drop pod and the thrusters have put after just a few seconds and they were back to free fall. Harry braced just at they hit the ground and everything turned black.

"What happened?" Lane asked in Tyne control room. They had lost contact with the drop pod and the cuffs of Harry and Octavia.

"Considering how quuckly we lost contact?" Abby asked. "My guess is that either they died in the landing, or the cuffs were destroyed in the landing."

"That's your theory?" The chansellor asked.

"That's what my theory is." She confirmed. "We lost contact too fast for it to have been radiation." Jaha nodded his head silently before he looked at Jake.

"What are the readings telling you?" He asked.

"I would need to spend more time looking through the numbers, but by just looking right now. I would say that the radiation is much lower than we first thought." He told them making them turn silent.

"What do you mean?" Marcus Kane asked as he took a look at the numbers, not that he understood them anyway.

"At first glance or looks like the radiation level is just at a liveable level. I would need to calculate more closely, but it looks like it's just at the upper limit of a liveable level." Jaha started pacing back and forth drawing the looks of everybody.

"Keep your findings quiet for now. I will address our people tomorrow. I will say that so dropped apod with equipment to measure the radiation and we will need time to decipher the numbers." He put up his hand to stop Jake from arguing. "We need to be absolutely sure before we say anything."

Harry regained consciousness in pain. His head hurt the most at the moment so he lay completely still to collect his thoughts. He could feel himself laying flat on stone, so he knew that he wasn't in the pod anymore. That fact confidences something he had suspected. There were people living in the ground and he had been moved. Slowly he opened his eyes and sat up, much to his body's disagreement. He looked down at his wrist and saw that the cuff was gone. He looked over and saw that Octavia was missing hers too and came to the conclusion that they must have either gotten destroyed in the landing, or the people down here had removed them.

He was correct that he had been moved, what he didn't suspect however wss to find himself in another cell. They were in a stone cell with a large metal door. Him and Octavia had each been given a a fur to use as blankets.

He heard a groan and looked over to Octavia and w that she was awake and had sat up.

"How are you doing Octavia?" He asked her.

"It hurts." She complained. She opened her eyes and looked around. "Harry, where are we?"

"I don't know. But it seems that everybody was wrong and there are people living here." Suddenly the door opened and two large men with long hair, facial scars and large beards walked in wearing thick furs. They started shouting at them in a language neither of them understood. Harry was able to catch and understand a word here and there from his knowledge in languages, but nothing more than that.

"We don't understand you." Octavia exclaimed. She tried to show a brave face as she had stood up, but Harry could see the fear in her eyes.

"Gonasleng?" One of the men asked. His voice rough. "You speak the warrior's language?"

"We call out English, but we do." Harry said as he jumped up and put his hand over Octavia's mouth to prevent her from speaking.

"We will bring you to Queen Nia. She'll decide what to do with you." The roughly grabbed their arms and started dragging them. Octavia had seen the weapons they wear and decided against fighting them.

Harry was too nervous to really remember anything as they walked from the cells. As they walked through a set of doors they arrived in what could only be described as a throne room. On the throne sat an intimidating woman Harry assumed was this Queen Nia. She was sat upon a throne of bones, wearing a crown of bones. When they were released she looked at them expectantly. Suddenly Harry's training kicked in.

"Your Majesty." He greeted her with his right hand over his heart in a bow. Harry could see from the corner of his eye how Octavia did her best to mimic his bow.

"Stand up." The queen ordered and they abliged. "Now what to do with you two? On one hand you invaded Azgeda territory. On the other many purple see sky people as a blessing. Tell me children, why are you here?"

The two children only needed a single glance between them before telling everything they knew. They didn't feel any love for the Ark so they told them about what it was, how and why they were arrested and why they were sent down on earth. During the story, the Queen listened intently. When they told her about the instruments measuring the radiation she ordered a warrior to destroy everything he could in the pod.

"I have decided what to do with you. I will give you a test, and if you pass, you will train to become warriors for Azgeda. Stay here." With that she left Harry and Octavia alone in the throne room.

"What do you think she'll have us do?" Octavia asked quietly.

"I don't know." Harry said with a shrug. "Just from the impression I have of her, it wouldn't surprise me if she expect us to kill somebody."

"Really?" Octavia asked in horror.

"If that's the case I'll go first." Harry told her as he gave her a hug.

Not long after Nia and the warriors entered again, this time with two extra people. The first was a young girl that looked like she was around the same age as them. The other was an old man that walked with a limp. She threw a knife in front of Harry, who picked it up.

"These two have committed crimes punishable with execution. Prisoner A," She pointed towards the girl. "stole a knife from one of our healers. When she was caught she used the stolen knife to kill him." She pointed towards the one man. "Prisoner B was a former lieutenant that abandoned his comrades. He will be executed for cowardice. You will pick one person each and execute them."

Harry had suspected this, and he drew from his previous experience to steel his heart. He walked up behind the girl and in one fluid motion slit her throat.

Octavia had paled considerably as she took the bloody knife. She walked up to the old man who looked accepting of his fate. She ran the knife across his throat and he collapsed on the floor.

When the deed was done, the Queen suddenly stood up and started applauding.

"Great work. I can already two you two will go far. You will be given a tent and will get training. I expect great thing from you two. Don't disappoint me."


End file.
